


Once More With Feeling

by Austeniana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mash-up, Musical, Once More with Feeling, Wallpaper, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austeniana/pseuds/Austeniana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watercolor tecnique mash-up of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer and my favorite ladies in OUAT. A gift for the ouat-ff-xchange - Winter 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicsophicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/gifts).



[ ](http://s1081.photobucket.com/user/Lucia_Antares/media/Tumblr%20Stuff/Once%20More%20With%20Feeling_OK.jpg.html)

Hi Magicsophicorn! English is not my first language so i'm still very afraid of writing fanfiction, but I do like graphic design and illustration. Being a big Buffy fan my self I used your prom and make some sort of mash-up of the special edition poster of ["Once More With Feeling"](http://www.foxspirit.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/oncemore.jpg) the Buffy crew made for the episode. Is kind of weird looking because this was my first time trying the watercolor technique, but i hope you like it. I made it with your wallpaper resolutions but once we are revealed i can send you other versions. Hugs and best wishes!


End file.
